Journey through the Labyrinth part 1
by MissSunshine4ever
Summary: A girl journeys to find her sister and bring her back from the Goblin King.


"Shut up Rachel!" I yelled from across the hall

"Why don't you!" She growled back

I sighed. I just don't understand eight year olds! They seem to get on your nerves all the time!

"Please tell me a story!" she pleaded

"Fine… but only one" I answered.

I walked down the dark hallway, I heard tiny footsteps and quickly turned around, but nothing was there. I shook my head and turned away.

I reached Rachel's room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"What are you gonna read me today?" she asked.

"I'm going to do something different today"

"Yay" She says, clapping her hands

I took a deep breath "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Elizabeth, and there was a handsome troll king. Now the handsome troll king fell in love with the princess and would do anything for her, so one day she felt so angry towards one of her maids that the king said he could take her away with a special incantation. She said the incantations "My king my king take this maid, for take her now and of you go, take her fast and never slow"

The window suddenly opened and trolls of all kinds came and rushed by Rachel. Rachel and I screamed, but in a blink of an eye she was gone. A young man in robes of strange color walked out from the window.

"My princess" he said attempting to kiss my hand.

"Excuse me?" I said pulling my hand from his grasp

"I have completed your orders, that terrible maid is gone" He said with an appalling grin

I blinked, how could this be possible

"Oh my gosh" I whispered "My story, it's true"

"Why of course" the king said

"She's not my maid, she's my sister!" I cried.

"Why Liz, if that were true, would girls with snobby sisters get this?" He answered while moving his hand.

He quickly twisted his hand and a shimmering crystal ball appeared from his palm.

My anger was a melting point right now. I can't believe I just traded in my sister for a stupid crystal ball my mistake, wait not even by mistake… by ignorance of what was real and what was not.

"You take that piece of shit…taki mushrooms away from me and give me back my sister NOW!" I shrieked.

He looked confused, as if finding if I were joking or telling the truth.

"But why?" He said with a hint of frustration.

"Because I freakin' love her! She's my sister and I love her no matter how many times she gets my annoyed!"

Now he was angry.

"See what I did for you, you take advantage of me… first you want her than you don't!" He says in such a cold tone, I thought I room dropped a couple degrees.

"Didn't know you meant it I"

The king cut my off "You thought I made empty promises hu? Well now she's mine!" He says angrily.

My eyes start to water and he looks at me funny.

"I'll give you one chance, you have to journey through my labyrinth and enter through my castle within 12 hours, or your sister is gone forever" He says disappointedly.

I suddenly appear on a hilltop, I look over and see a maze so large… it would take my forever. In the middle of the maze was an ugly castle.

"So what do you think? Give up now while you have a chance." He says.

"Never" I say with the bravery I had left.

He laughs a cold hard laugh.

"I've always admired how stubborn you are, but oh well, if that's your choice…" he says with an evil grin.

He disappears in a flash.

I don't know whether to scream or cry, but I do know that I had to find Rachel fast, or I just might lose my darling sister forever.

I quickly walk down the hill, but I trip on a tree root and tumble down the large peak. I start to slow down and appear at a large door. I massage my neck from the fall. I dusted myself of the continue walking. Later I see a strange old dwarf/ troll tending a garden.

"Excuse me" I asked the troll.

He jumped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I said apologetically.

He grunts.

"Well, you must be that silly girl that has to travel through the labyrinth" he mumbled.

"Yes actually, I'm Liz and can you please help direct me to the castle."

He looked alarmed.

"Why of course not! Can't you see I'm busy! You shouldn't have wished for such terrible things to happen" He answers in a rude manner.

"I am this close to hurting someone right now" I growled "But if this "silly" job is so important to you than FINE!"

The entrance opens and I march in, I better by doing the right thing.

The king was right, this maze is so confusing. I let out a deep sigh. I couldn't even see the wall to the other side.

I run, and run but can't find a single entrance. I sit down and take a rest with my back against a wall.

"'Ello" a small voice chirped

I turn around to see a blue worm with hair behind me.

"Did you just say hello" is asked in surprise.

"No, I said 'ello but that's close enough"

I let out a sigh of relief; at least I wasn't going crazy.

"Do you know a way to the castle?" I said.

The worm frowned, or I thought it did… I don't know how worms can make facial expressions.

"Don't assume things girl, for all you know that wall is just a mirage" The worm said with a wink

I stood up and slowly walked up to the wall and put my hand through it. My eyes widened.

"I could have sworn that wall was solid!" I gasped.

The worm smiled; well let's just say I thought it smiled.

"See girl, don't assume to much!" The worm called out.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

I went through the wall. I checked my watch, I wasted half an hour, and it was time for me to get this show on the road.


End file.
